Sensing devices which are used to measure proximity or displacement of an object in a mechanical system are common in industry. As mechanical systems become more complex and costly there has developed a need to reduce the overall sensor package size and cost. Many mechanical systems employ sensors that detect the movement of a magnetically permeable object that is positioned in front of the sensor package. This patent addresses this type of configuration where it is necessary to insert or mount a sensor with a cylindrical package in an confined area and said sensor is required to detect the presence of an object that is moving in front of it. This sensor must have its sensing element located in the package such that it is perpendicular to the length of the package and positioned such it and the magnet are in close proximity to the target to allow for maximum sensitivity. Additionally the wires used to make external connections must be confined within the diameter of the sensor package.
Conventionally most magnetic sensors utilize a pre-packaged sensing element. For applications where size is not a consideration a prepackaged device is appropriate as handling the bare die can be costly. This prepackaged sensing element is placed into a larger assembly which then requires an even larger package to house the components. Complexity, size, durability, and cost are all issues for these types of sensors.
There have been attempts to simplify the packaging using unpackaged sensing elements but they fall short of addressing all the aforementioned criteria.
This patent provides for a sensor package that is designed in such a way that it provides for a minimum of parts thereby reducing the complexity and cost, provides for a unique configuration thereby reducing size while maintaining optimal sensitivity, and using materials that compliment and support each other providing for extreme durability.